degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Darcy-Clare (Siblings)
The relationship between siblings Darcy Edwards and Clare Edwards began when Clare was born in 1995. The two girls were somewhat close, as they shared a room at home and had the same Christian beliefs, but the two were separated when Darcy moved to Kenya during her senior year of high school. History Season 6 In Eyes Without a Face (1), Clare is frequently seen watching television in the same room with her sister, while Darcy is on the computer constantly updating her MyRoom page account. Clare always tries to see what Darcy is doing. Darcy proceeds to describe her as annoying. Clare is also seen as the "Goody Two Shoes" according to her sister. In Eyes Without a Face (2), when Darcy invites Spinner into her room, Clare reminds her that their mother doesn't allow boys over when she is not home. However, Darcy ignores her. Later, She is seen walking home with Darcy when the two encounter Adams. Clare can tell something is not right and hurries inside to call 911 after Darcy mouths it to her. Clare is later seen comforting Darcy. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), Clare is seen walking through the living room while Darcy is pretending to be sick to get out of going to the retreat. In Standing In The Dark (2), Clare is seen in the hospital after Darcy's suicide attempt. She clearly looks distraught about what her sister has done, but doesn't make an effort to try and figure out what went wrong by asking Peter or Manny, whom she hasn't met. She merely stayed with her father, and remained quiet. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Darcy's litter sister, Clare, is now attending Degrassi as a freshman, and Darcy tells her that in order to fit in, she needs to ditch her private school uniform and dress cooler. In Uptown Girl (2), Clare explains to K.C. that her sister Darcy is the pretty and popular one, while she's just the smart one. K.C. reveals his crush on Clare by saying that she is way more than just the smart one. In Fight the Power, Darcy leaves for Kenya to help build schools there. Clare is seen giving presents from Darcy to all of her friends. Clare gives one to Jane, and tells her she is her and Alli's hero for being the only girl on the football team. In Man With Two Hearts, 'after Clare gets caught with a vibator in class, her mom scolds her and thinks that she's having sex. Later, Clare is in her room and her mother comes in and says that after what happened to Darcy, she worries about both her daughters. In 'Jane Says (2), Clare finally stops wearing her Catholic school uniform, and begins wearing Darcy's old clothes, which results in getting her attention from many boys. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, at Clare's house, while Clare is doing Jenna's nails, she tells Jenna that Darcy taught her how to do proper manicures and Jenna says to Clare that she's jealous of her since Clare has a sister while she has three half brothers. Season 10 In Umbrella (1), Darcy's departure to Africa is mentioned in a discussion with Clare and their parents. Later, she is mentioned again by both Clare and her father. Darcy's photo is also seen when Clare and their mother go through boxes while they pack to move. The picture is of Darcy, Clare, and their father when they went skiing in Maine a while ago. Season 12 In Waterfalls (1), a photo of Darcy is seen on Clare's desk while Clare was finalizing her article. Degrassi Mini In "Unstoppable", Darcy is mentioned when Chantay tells Clare that her sister, Darcy, was one of the Power Squad legends. Quotes *Clare: "Why are you so addicted to writing a dumb blog no one reads?"'' (Clare's first line to Darcy)'' *Darcy: (about her posting racy photos online and Adams finding her) "Just promise me you wont ever do anything like that." Clare: "What do you think I am, five!?" (in Eyes Without a Face (2)) *'Darcy': "Degrassi boys are trouble, stay away!" Clare: "Then it's a good thing that I'm here for school and not for boys." *'Clare': (Clare revealing she feels insecure compared to her sister to K.C.) "My sister, Darcy, has always been the pretty and popular one. I'm good at being the smart one." *'Darcy': (walking past Clare at shool) "Hi, Clare. Bye, Clare." *'Darcy': "You're good, Clare. You're really good." (after Clare helps Darcy) Clare: "You're good too Darcy. You got turned around is all." Darcy: "It's a teensy more complicated than that." (implying her rape) *'Clare': (posted on Twitter) "Had a great talk with Darcy on skype. She is doing really well. I'm so happy to hear from her." Trivia *They're both Christians. *They're both shown wearing cross necklaces. *They both attended the Friendship/Jesus Club. *They were both sexually assaulted in their junior year. Darcy was drugged and raped by an unknown rapist, and Clare was sexually harassed by her old boss, Asher. *They both have revealed theirselves on camera, Darcy posted racy photos of herself online and Clare took pictures of her breasts to put them on Asher's computer. *Both first told a close friend of their sexual assult- Darcy first told Manny about her rape and Clare first told Alli about her sexual harrassment. They also didn't want to tell their sexual assults to anybody else. *Both girls thought of having sex with their boyfriends though they both wear abstinence rings. *Both were drinking out of frustration during their junior years. *It was because of Darcy and Sav that Clare met her best friend Alli. *Clare and Darcy shared a room when Darcy was living with her family. However, in Underneath It All, Jake moves into "Darcy's old room". *It is mentioned by Clare that she and Darcy still talk to each other on Skype. *They were both first shown to be very strong about their beliefs though later started having some doubts while dealing with their life problems- Darcy while coping with her rape and Clare while coping with her parents' divorce. *Their portrayers in real life are not Christians- Shenare Grimes who plays Darcy is an Atheist and Aislinn Paul who plays Clare is an Agnostic. *Darcy told Clare about her rape off-screen, as Helen mentioned it while talking to Clare in season 9 after the older sibling was off the show. *Clare said her first line to Darcy. ("Why are you so addicted to writing a dumb blog no reads?") *Both girls were supporting characters before being promoted to the main focus. *Both sisters have been on the Power Squad. However, Clare was only in it for on competition in a Degrassi Mini. *Both had two different "bad boys" crush on them, but only returned the feelings for one. **Johnny DiMarco and Peter Stone crushed on Darcy, and Darcy only returned the feelings for Peter. **Mark Fitzgerald and Eli Goldsworthy crushed on Clare, and Clare only returned the feelings for Eli. *Both have kissed guys they weren't dating. *Both have broke down and yelled at their mother, Helen Martin, but didn't express their anger toward Randall Edwards. *Both had a dislike/conflict with Holly J. Sinclair and Johnny DiMarco. *Both are friends/on good terms with Sav Bhandari, Alli Bhandari, Emma Nelson, Chantay Black, Peter Stone, Spinner Mason, and Jane Vaughn. *In their sophomore/junior years, Clare and Darcy both dated two boys. *Clare didn't know why Darcy attempted suicide until a year after the fact. *Clare and Darcy are seen as two different people, Darcy is seen as the hot, somewhat ripped, and popular cheerleader and Clare is seen as the smart, practical girl. Gallery S6EyesWithoutaFacept.2-1.jpg Eyes-without-a-face 2-14.jpg 2eweagfszsaxasx.jpg 178114.jpg Kyusasxasxz.jpg Yt.PNG DarcyClare.PNG ASDCSGFGD.jpg 11.PNG 454fvff.jpg 222d.jpg 33dvv.jpg 454rfc.jpg Tumblr lb38ercqll1qeu005o1 400.jpg trrrr.jpg htt.jpg hftt.jpg tyutu.jpg tyutut.jpg yutyu7.jpg 67u.jpg 06 (10).jpg Darcy and Clare.jpg|Darcy and Clare Edwards|link=Darcy-Clare(Siblings) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Siblings Category:Interactions